Bad Sunday
by Nelicious
Summary: Ini hari minggu, hari yang paling dia tunggu-tunggu, hari dimana liburannya tidak ingin diganggu. Kalau sabtu dia habiskan tidur melulu, nah hari minggu ini dia habiskan untuk berkeliling sekedar 'refreshing'. Sekalian cuci mata barangkali ada cowok semok lewat depan mata. Itu pemikiran awalnya, sebelum kesialan tiba-tiba saja datang menghampirinya. Kris vs Shota! KaiHun, sho-ai


Ini hari minggu. Yeah... hari yang paling dia tunggu-tunggu, hari dimana liburannya tidak ingin diganggu. Kalau sabtu dia habiskan tidur melulu, nah hari minggu ini dia habiskan untuk berkeliling sekedar melepas penat setelah lima hari bekerja di kantor.

Well, istilah gahool (baca: gaul)nya sih '_refreshing'_. Sekalian cuci mata barangkali ada cewek semok lewat depan mata. Itu pemikiran awalnya... sebelum kesialan tiba-tiba saja datang menghampirinya.

.

Bad Sunday

EXO © SMEnt

Member EXO punya diri mereka sendiri

Cast:

Kris (Wu Yifan)

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Genre: drama, comedy (nggak berasa), dan mengandung Shounen-ai

Warning:

Shota!KaiHun, awas Kris galak #dorr, OOC berasa banget, misstypo.

.

.

Kris meregangkan tubuhnya. Cuaca cerah dan panas itu membuatnya gerah dan menghasilkan keringat dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap rimbunan dedaunan pohon yang menaungi tempatnya duduk.

Huuh, kalau begini sih lebih baik tadi dia tidur di rumah saja seharian. Bisa-bisa dia dehidrasi karena sengatan matahari yang sudah seperti di gurun ini.

"Anoo..."

"HWAAAAAAA!" melompat kaget dari posisi duduknya saat tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok kecil di hadapannya. Bukan, ini bukan fiksi horror dimana ada sesosok hantu mungil yang akan terus mengikutinya. Kris saja yang terus-terusan melamun jadi tidak menyadari kedatangan bocah ini. "JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU, BOCAH!" serunya kesal.

Yang di bentak tidak bereaksi apapun, hanya diam... menatapnya... dengan mata hitam itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya pada akhirnya karena bocil (bocah kecil) itu masih saja diam tak berekspresi. Tunggu! Tunggu! Apa anak ini idiot sehingga tidak bisa berekspresi seperti anak pada umumnya? Atau autis? Atau skez-skezoporn-apalah itu! (eh, kenapa yang di otaknya hanya muncul sesuatu yang berbau 'porn'? =_=) lupakan!

"Ahjussi..."

**A-AHJUSSI? ANAK INI MEMANGGILNYA AHJUSSI?!**

Kris merasa tertohok mendengarnya, apa mukanya memang setua itu? Err~ kapan terakhir kali dia memakai krim BB-nya ya?

"Aku nyasa_l_..." ujar bocah agak hitam itu lagi dengan cadel.

TERUS GUE HARUS APA KALO LO NYASAR?!

Kris memijat pangkal hidungnya seraya menghela napas. "Kenapa kau tidak minta tolong pada orang lain? Aku sibuk, kau tahu?!" sahutnya membalas.

"Sibuk apa? Sibuk duduk melamun melihat langit? Sibuk menghitung jumlah daun diatas? Atau... sibuk me_l_atapi nasib?"

Hell! Sejak kapan seorang bocah bisa bicara selugas itu, hah?! Kenapa dia rasanya ingin melempar anak ini ke laut ya?

_Sigh..._ helaan napas sekali lagi.

"Terus apa maumu bocah? Dimana ibumu?"

"Mama nggak ada udah kawin lagi. Aku hanya punya papa!"

Ooow~ kasihan sekali anak ini. ckckck... kehidupan nyata memang begitu keras, kawan! "Yasudah ayo cari papamu! Dimana terakhir kali kau─"

"Tunggu, ahjussi!─"

"Berhenti memanggilku ahjussi!"

"─Kita ha_l_us _mencal_i ist_l_iku dulu!"

**ISTRI?! SERIUSAN ANAK INI UDAH PUNYA ISTRI?**

Demi Tuhan dia yang sudah duapuluh enam tahun saja masih perjaka TING TING, bagaimana bisa anak sekecil ini sudah punya istri?!

"Yeah, sekalian saja kita cari anakmu, dan mungkin cucumu!" ujarnya seraya memutar mata jengah. Anak jaman sekarang mainannya pacar-pacaran, pengaruh buruk sinetron g*nteng-ganteng siluman. Semoga saja tidak ada anak yang jadi ayan, hanya karena liat sekumpulan remaja saling nyeringis a la macan.

"Sehunnie nggak bakal bisa punya anak, ahjussi!"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU AHJUS─"

"Jangan hanya be_l_di_l_i saja, ahjussi! Ayo nanti Sehunnie kepanasan!"

THE HELL! RASANYA DIA INGIN MENCEKIK BOCAH YANG SEENAKNYA INI!

.

.

.

"Oey..." panggilnya pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

_~Twinkle-twinkle little star~_

"Hey, bukannya kita harus mencari papamu?"

Hening...

"Yaaah~ be_l_henti. Ahjussi, be_l_ikan aku koin lagi!"

"TIDAK AKAN! Turun dari situ dan kita cari papamu!" tunjuknya marah pada bocah yang katanya bernama Jongin itu dari atas kuda-kudaan. Tubuh kecil Jongin akhirnya turun dan mendekati Kris. Keduanya kini sudah ada di game center. Jangan tanya kenapa, Jongin bilang dia terakhir melihat Sehun disini.

DAN GIMANA BISA MEREKA TERPISAH SEJAUH ITU?! Jarak antara Game center dan taman tempatnya istirahat tadi bahkan lebih dari 400meter.

_Sigh... _

Lagi-lagi dia menghela napas. Bagaimana bisa dia jadi mengurusi bocah seperti ini? "Sekarang ayo cepat─"

"JONGINNIEEE~"

Nah lho... dua kepala beda ukuran itu menengok dengan serentak, melihat sosok malaikat-putih-kecil-moe sedang berlari ke arah mereka dengan tawa renyah.

"Sehunnie..."

Kris terdiam, bingung harus bereaksi apa alias spechless. Oh sial, adegan ini sungguh membuatnya (yang seorang Jomblo) ngiri. Bagaimana bisa mereka sedramatis itu? Kapan dia bisa mesra-mesraan sama manusia? Selama ini dia terus bermesraan sama Ace. Miris!

"Jonginnie... Jonginnie... bogo_th_ippoyo~" Sehun terlihat senang dan berjingkat-jingkat kecil saat Jongin memeluknya.

"Ne ne... Sehunnie kemana saja? Aku te_l_us menca_l_imu da_l_i tadi."

Mencari? Baaaah! Bukannya anak ini tadi asyik sendirian naik kuda-kudaan? Kris memutar matanya sekali lagi, jengah.

Sehun terlihat tersentak kecil seolah ingat sesuatu. "_Th_ini, Jonginnie~ Aku menemukan _th_e_th_uatu!" Sehun menarik-narik tangan Jongin menuju suatu tempat. Kris hanya mengikuti di belakangnya sambil sekali lagi─

_Sigh..._

─menghela napas.

.

.

Kris dan Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun dengan diam, bingung juga sih. Lalu dua pasang mata itu beralih menatap sebuah bando bertelinga kucing yang terpajang sebagai hadiah di game center tersebut.

Pandangan keduanya kembali beralih menatap Sehun yang juga balas menatap keduanya dengan mata berbinar senang dan berharap. Demi Tuhan, Kris dan Jongin yakin sekali melihat ekor imajiner yang mengibas antusias di belakang tubuh Sehun.

Lucunyaaa~

"Sehunnie ingin... umm... itu?" akhirnya Jongin yang pertama kali membuka suara. Dan mendapati jawaban berupa anggukan antusias dari Sehun.

Dan tatapan Jongin beralih menatap Kris. Yang ditatap hanya gelagapan, mengerti maksud dua bocah hitam-putih itu. Dia menggaruk pipinya berusaha mencari solusi agar dua anak ini segera menemui papanya. Apa ya? Duitnya lama-lama bisa habis juga kalau terus berada disini. Anak-anak dan game center adalah dua hal yang seharusnya dijauhkan!

"Ahjussi..."

"Aku bilang berhenti memanggilku─" kalimat Kris terhenti saat mendapati dua tatapan berharap kearahnya. _YEAH, DOUBLE KITTY EYES!_ Dan Kris kalah telak saat itu juga, kalau dua bocah ini menangis bagaimana? Orang-orang pasti akan menatap buruk kearahnya. Sialan!

Menyerah... Kris sekali lagi─

_Sigh..._

─menghela napas.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Kalian diam disitu dan lihat keahlian basketku ini!" serunya songong dihadapan dua bocah itu. Yang putih-moe bertepuk tangan senang, sedangkan yang hitam hanya diam tapi binar matanya seolah tertarik menunggu atraksi dari ahjussi itu.

Kris mengambil sebuah bola basket dan berancang-ancang untuk menembak. '_Huh... akhirnya aku bisa menunjukkan bakat terpendamku_,' batin Kris bangga seraya melempar bola ke arah ring. '_Yeah selama ini aku.._.'

Syuuuut~ bagaikan slow motion bola itu melesat ke arah ring.

'... sering membaca manga basket!'

_Swiiing~_

Tatapan dua anak polos itu tak berkedip melihat bola yang melayang di udara, menuju ring. Sehun semakin membulatkan matanya kagum, Jongin hanya diam. Suasana tiba-tiba jadi tegang dan dunia seolah hanya ada mereka bertiga dan bola basketnya. Dan kemudian─

"WOAAH HEBAT BOLANYA TIDAK MASUK!" Sehun berseru dan bertepuk tangan.

"Itu sih namanya payah, Sehunnie!"

"DIAM KALIAN BOCAH!"

Kris membentak saat dua perkataan yang secara langsung dan tidak langsung itu mengejeknya. Sial! Sial! Bagaimana bisa tidak masuk?

Dengan semangat, atau lebih tepatnya emosi, Kris kembali mengambil sebuah bola basket. Tanpa jeda, dia terus menembak ke arah ring.

Dua anak lelaki itu hanya bisa bengong melihat kelakuan pemuda yang tersulut emosi itu. Sehun masih terus memekik girang melihat bola-bola basket itu memantul-mantul dan tidak ada satupun yang masuk ke ring.

Hingga bola terakhir, skor masih saja 0. Kris ngos-ngosan, Jongin masih diam tidak bereaksi, Sehun diam memandang bingung.

"Ahjussi, sebaiknya kita main yang─"

"DIAM DISITU! Aku akan mengisi saldo kartunya lagi. JANGAN KEMANA-MANA!" Kris melesat dengan tergesa, sepertinya masih belum mau menyerah.

Akhirnya, Jongin mengajak Sehun duduk di sebuah bangku. Dua bocah mungil itu terdiam sambil melihat Kris yang bolak-balik beberapa kali tidak mau menyerah dengan permainan basket sederhana itu. Menyedihkan!

"Nanti kita minta papa aja_l_in ca_l_a main basket, Sehunnie... Jangan sepe_l_ti ahjussi itu!" bisik Jongin pelan yang dijawab Sehun dengan anggukan ringan.

Ada pelajaran yang bisa kita ambil dari peristiwa ini.

Sering membaca manga basket bukan berarti kita jago main basket, sering baca manga voli bukan berarti kita jago main voli, dan sering baca manga YAOI bukan berarti kalau kita ini HOMO. Okesip!

[*]

.

.

Kris menatap dompetnya yang sekarat. Ya Tuhan... bagaimana bisa dia sebodoh itu untuk menghabiskan uangnya yang di dompet hanya karena basket. Yah saudara-saudara, untuk kesekian kalinya Kris─

_Sigh..._

─menghela napas nelangsa.

"Ayo kita cari papa kalian!" ujarnya lemas. Ujung-ujungnya, Sehun mendapatkan bandana nekomiminya dengan permainan roda keberuntungan atau apalah itu namanya! Yang jelas dia sudah muak berada di game center ini dan mungkin sedikit... err... trauma.

"Ahjussi..."

"APA LAGI HAH?!" raungnya marah.

"Sehunnie bilang ingin pipis!"

YA TUHAAN! Ada apa dengan hari minggu dan dirinya?

Kris menatap kesal dua bocah itu. Dilihatnya Sehun yang menggerak-gerakkan kakinya menahan buang air kecil. Sejujurnya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengurus anak-anak. Apalagi yang manja. Uhh, sudah jelas Sehun akan ngompol kalau dia tidak membantunya buang air. DAN DIA NGERI SENDIRI MEMBAYANGKAN DIRINYA JADI BABYSITTER SEHUN! MELOROTIN CELANA SEHUN, DAN CEBOKIN SEHUN!

"Tahanlah sebentar lagi, aku bukan babysitter kalian!"

"Tapi─"

"Ayo cepat jalan biar cepat menemukan papa kalian!" ujarnya tidak menerima protes sedikitpun. Dia kembali berjalan pergi meninggalkan game center itu, tapi merasa tidak ada yang mengikutinya, Kris kembali menengok ke belakang. Dilihatnya dua bocah itu berjalan ke arah toilet yang berlawanan dengannya. "Oey─" panggilannya.

Tunggu!

Biarkan saja mereka, toh nanti ada yang menemukan mereka dan membawa mereka menemui sang papa. Kris menyeringai senang memikirkannya.

Akhirnyaaaaa~ dia bebaaass!

"Hey nak, kalian sendirian?"

"Tidak. Kami be_l_sama ahjussi itu!"

Oh sial! Kris bersiap untuk segera lari saat melihat seorang satpam menyanyai Jongin.

"HEY KAU! JAGA KEPONAKANMU DENGAN BENAR!"

Dia berbalik dengan tampang bete dan berjalan ke arah Jongin dan Sehun yang berdiri di pintu toilet. Sehun masih saja bergerak gelisah dengan wajah hampir menangis. Lihat lihat! Telinga kucingnya seolah menekuk ke bawah dengan sedih.

"Oke-oke, setelah ini cepat cari papa kalian!" sahutnya malas dan menggenggam tangan mungil Sehun, menuntunnya memasuki toilet sedangkan Jongin menunggu di luar toilet.

Kenapa nasibnya hari ini buruk sekali sih? Sial!

.

.

.

"Ahjussi..."

"Apalagi sekarang?!" sewotnya tanpa tahu tempat. Orang-orang di sekitar kini melirik ke arah meja mereka. Yeah, saat ini ketiganya ada di sebuah kedai es krim. Jangan tanya kenapa! Jongin dengan seenak jidat bilang lapar tapi malah pengen makan es krim.

INI SIH NAMANYA PEMERASAN! DIA BARU SAJA GAJIAN DAN DUITNYA LANGSUNG LUDES GARA-GARA DUA SETAN KECIL SIALAN!

"Tidak jadi..."

Jongin terlihat mengurungkan niatnya bertanya dan kembali memakan es krimnya. Kris hanya memutar matanya jengah, kepalanya berasa nyut-nyutan sekarang.

"Pssst Sehunnie... tadi ahjussi itu nggak ngapa-ngapain kamu kan?"

OHOK!

Kris sukses tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar bisikan itu. Kepalanya terasa berasap sekarang. Jongin sialan! Apa maksud perkataannya itu?

"Eoh? Nggak kok!" jawab Sehun dengan mulut belepotan es krim.

"Bene_l_an? Inget kata Yeol-ahjussi ya, Sehunnie jangan mau kalau─"

"Oey oey... berhenti berbisik mencurigakan seperti itu!" sahutnya dengan kesal meski rasanya kepalanya mau pecah dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh Jongin. DIA NORMAL! 100% NORMAL tidak tertarik sedikitpun pada bocah cilik. Apalagi dari spesies setan seperti dua anak ini.

Kali ini Jongin terdiam, meski sesekali melirik ke arahnya. Aiiish~ apa wajahnya semencurigakan itu sampai dikira pedofilia?

"Jonginnie... lihat! Lihat! Me_l_eka main smackdown!" tunjuk Sehun girang ke arah televisi yang di pasang untuk pengunjung di toko es krim itu.

Kris memijat pelipisnya. Kenapa juga kedai es krim ini menampilkan yang seperti itu?! Tayangan seperti itu kan berbahaya bagi anak-anak yang polos seperti─

"Besok kita main begituan yuk Jonginnie!"

─Tuh kan! Sehun itu gampang sekali terpengaruh.

"Jangan! Itu permainan yang berbahaya buat anak-anak! Sebaiknya kalian main mobil-mobilan atau rumah-rumahan saja!" sahutnya berusaha menjadi orang dewasa sok bijak.

"EH? Tapi kenapa o_l_ang dewa_th_a _th_e_l_ing melakukannya?" Sehun protes dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mereka itu sudah profesional!"

"P_l_ofe_th_ional itu apa, Jonginnie?"

"Eh? Itu... o_l_ang yang punya badan bagus!"

"Itu proporsional, bodoh!" sahutnya membenarkan. "Profesional itu orang yang sudah ahli di bidangnya. Memangnya kalian mau nanti patah tulang dan nggak bisa jalan seumur hidup?"

"Hiiiiieee nggak mauuu!" jawab dua bocil itu serempak.

"Pantethan Baekkie-hyung jalannya kaya bebek kalo abis dismackdown thama Yeollie-hyung!"

BRUUUUSH! UHUK UHUKKKK! Kris tersedak untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Ya! Jangan ucapkan hal yang ambigu bodoh!"

"Tapi Baekkie-hyung selalu bilang keenakan, Sehunnie. O_l_ang dewasa itu aneh!"

Pssssssshhh~ wajah Kris sudah memerah mendengar penuturan Jongin dan Sehun. Ya Tuhan sepertinya ada yang mencemari dua otak anak polos ini.

"Iya! Apalagi meleka mainnya nggak kalah libut da_l_i kita. Baekkie-hyung _th_elalu kedenge_l_an kaya mau ngelahilin adek bayi."

THE HELL!

"O_l_ang dewasa itu aneh! Ngela_l_ang kita mainan pisau tapi meleka malah main pedang-pedangan!"

BRAAAKKK!

"KALIAN MELIHATNYA?!"

"Eh?" Sehun dan Jongin hanya berkedip tidak mengerti saat Kris menggebrak meja dan bertanya dengan nada murka.

"KALIAN MELIHAT MEREKA MAIN SMACK DOWN DAN PEDANG-PEDANGAN?!" tanya Kris sekali lagi. Telinganya berjengit saat mendengar bisikan-bisikan 'wasweswos' dari seluruh penjuru kedai es krim. Wajahnya tiba-tiba pucat.

Oops, sepertinya dia kelepasan. Orang-orang pasti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak padanya sekarang.

"Nggak. Tapi Baekkie-hyung yang ce_l_ita! Me_l_eka mainnya nggak mau ngajakin kami, selalu saja main be_l_duaan di kama_l_. Dikunci lagi!"

Grrrrrrrh─ siapapun dua orang bernama 'Baekkie' dan 'Yeollie' ini, jika suatu saat mereka dipertemukan, akan dia piting kepala dua orang yang dengan seenak jidat mencemari otak anak-anak ini.

"Baekkie-hyung itu thelalu thaja─"

"CUKUP! Jangan banyak bicara lagi dan cepat habiskan es krim kalian!" titahnya pada akhirnya karena sudah tidak tahan obrolan dua bocah ini.

.

.

.

Nasib buruk! Yeah mungkin itulah pemikiran awalnya karena berkeliling tanpa tujuan mencari papa dari dua anak itu. Hingga sore hari, dia mendapati sesosok malaikat penuh cahaya yang berlari ke arahnya. Background seolah berubah menjadi bunga-bunga dan cahaya blink-blink ketika malaikat itu semakin mendekatinya dengan slow motion.

Kris sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya, siap menerima sang angel dalam pelukan hangatnya hingga─

"PAPAAAA!"

"AHJUTHTHIIII~"

Oh-oow!

Kris berdehem pelan dan memperbaiki posisinya. Dilihatnya tiga orang itu saling berpelukan dengan bahagianya. Oh, ini pasti si papa! Eh tunggu! Tadi Sehun memanggilnya ahjussi? Berarti dua anak ini tidak bersaudara ya?

Haha... pantas yang satu hitam, yang satu putih. Beda gen, toh!

"Terima kasih banyak sudah menjaga anak saya, tuan!"

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa sok manis. "Ahahaha... tidak masalah kok. Lagipula aku suka anak-anak!"

CUIH! Bukannya dari tadi kau terus menggerutu Tuan Kris Wu?

"Mereka pasti banyak merepotkan ya. Maaf!" si Papa kembali membungkuk hormat mmebuatnya tidak enakan. "Bando Sehun ini pasti anda yang membelikannya. Akan saya ganti!"

"T-tidak perlu!" ujarnya cepat dan sok baik, padahal sebelumnya meratapi duitnya yang ludes hanya untuk bandana itu. "Sungguh tidak perlu, lagian Sehun anak yang manis kok anggap saja itu hadiah dariku. Ahahaha..."

Gezz... bukankah sebelumnya kau sudah punya niatan untuk menenggelamkan Sehun di toilet Tuan Kris Wu?

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, Tuan. Saya sungguh berterima kasih!" sekali lagi si Papa membungkuk.

"Sudah... sudah... tidak masalah, kok. Sungguh!" ujarnya lagi. Aduh, kalau dihadapkan pada sosok seperti malaikat begini sih, rasanya sulit untuk minta ganti rugi. Ah, kau terlalu lemah terhadap cowok cantik, Kris!

"Suho-hyung!"

Namja di hadapannya menoleh, membuatnya otomatis juga menoleh mendapati dua sosok yang berlari ke arah mereka. Dan begitu keduanya sampai di tempat mereka─

TAK! DUAGH!

Sebuah jitakan dan gamparan mendaprat di kepala keduanya. Pelakunya? Si Papa bernama Suho ini. Woaaaah~ penampilan boleh saja seperti malaikat, tapi lumayan galak juga ya.

"Kalian ini! Aku menyuruh kalian menjaga mereka, bukan bermesraan berdua!"

"Aduduh, sakit hyung! Lagian Jongin dan Sehun saja yang tiba-tiba menghilang seperti hantu!" balas si namja yang tingginya seperti Kris.

"Yeollie-hyung te_l_lalu asik sama Baekkie-hyung jadi aku dan Sehunnie bosan! Makanya kami pe_l_gi ke sini!" jawaban Jongin yang membuat dua namja itu sekali lagi mendapat jitakan sayang dari Suho.

Yeollie? Baekkie? Oh jadi dua orang ini toh si Yeollie dan Baekkie? Grrrr...!

"K-kok suasanya berubah seram ya?" Baekhyun merinding dan mengelus tengkuknya yang merinding. Menengok ke belakang, dia seolah melihat seorang titisan iblis di hadapannya saat itu juga. "K-kau siapa?"

"Aku? Oh, aku ini..." Kris menggantung kalimatnya diiringi sebuah seringai keji di wajahnya. "... dewa kematian yang akan menjemput ajal kalian berdua?!"

.

FIN

.

[*] yang masalah basket n manga itu diambil dari scene di Barakamon episode 10. lol... maaf sensei aku suka liat sensei depresi. #plakkk

.

Salah satu eksperimen di genre humor tapi sepertinya malah garing. orz

Mohon review ne~ ^^


End file.
